cuando el llego
by lunaamore
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando candy esta comprimetida con albert y llega terry?
1. Chapter 1

Eres mío

Estoy tan sola el no tenerlo a mi lado es un martirio me dirigí asta mi baúl viejo lleno de polvo tome su foto la coloque sobre mi pecho lo extraño tanto ya hace dos meses que no esta conmigo aun sigo soñando que el llegara me besara nos casaremos, luego despierto y veo que un sueño no salgo paraqué la vida no tiene sentido sin el yo lo deje partir… tal vez estuve mal o tal vez no el moría en vida y eso me destrozaba ella era dueña de su corazón no yo cuantas veces tuve ganas de matarla pero se que también seria matarlo a el porque el la ama como a su vida tal vez ahora se amen es lo mas seguro se me desgarra el corazón como la envidio ¿Por qué nunca me miro así? Nunca me decía nada bueno solo éramos como dos extraños llegaba tomado en las noches y deliraba con ella decía su nombre…Candy daría la vida porque me amara un poco como a ella no tengo sueños ni ilusiones últimamente no come lo deje de hacer desde que el desprecio una cena que yo le prepare pensaba que algún día seriamos una familia no pero ni mi accidente lo ato a mi porque solo estaba atado a ella eres mido en mis sueños aun conservo el cartel de la obra mas bonita que quise representar "romeo y Julieta" tu y yo salimos en la portada y de que me sirvió mejor me hubiera muerto en lugar de quedar en esta silla de ruedas eres mío en mis sueños y en mis delirios no puedo decir que te perdí porque nunca te tuve Candy no puede decir que te perdió porque siempre te tuvo siempre fue la dueña de tus pensamientos y algún día el destino nos volverá a juntar tal vez sea en mi funeral o tal ves sea en el de ella pero solo tendré tu lastima te amo te amo por sobre todo aunque no me correspondas y aunque no lo agás creo que ahora no volvería a cometer la misma tontería de ase tiempo de dejarte ir esa maldita noche en que llegaste tan borracho diciendo cosas sobre ella te accidentaste manejando llore te llore como a nadie me arme de valor entre y te dije

-tu deuda esta saldad eres libre

¿Por qué icé eso? No lo se tal vez no soporte fui cobarde y ella en donde estará contigo o tal vez izo su vida prefiero verte con alguien mas suena egoísta lose pero no me importa ser una egoísta envidiosa loca por ti are todo si te encuentro alguna vez.

-La amo mas que nada pero no se si me a perdonado mi cobardía no luchar por su amor ahora el esta con ella mi amigo ocupa su corazón no supe valorarla lo mira como un día tuve la fortuna de que me mirara así y no la proveche el si la valorara me duele verlos tan juntos aun que es egoísta pues el es mi gran amigo Albert y también un poderoso Andrew quien lo diría el destino juega bromas macabras aun recuerdo esa noche de invierno en cuanto llegó ilusionado al hogar de pony creo que estarías ahí esperando por mi pero supe que vivías en esa mansión en cuanto te vi lloraste te puede notar pero ya tenias quien te consolara el te abrazo sentí celos de el pero es mi amigo te dijo

-¿estas bien pequeña?

Tu no respondiste solo te acogiste entre sus brazos esquivándome cortésmente Albert me invito a quedarme unos días ¿pero podre estar cerca y ala vez lejos de ti?

El sol salía tan radiante una fresca mañana por fin la prima vera estaba en cada rincón de la mansión unos ojos esmeralda se abrieron una rubia se paro a desayunar era Candy se sentía tan confundida…

-buenos días mi pequeña

Dijo el rubio mirando a su prometida. Se sentía incomoda por tener ai a Terry pero una dama de sociedad tenia que comportarse y mas la prometida de William

-buenos días Terry. Dijo la rubia intentando ocultar su mirada esquivando la suya

-mi peque tengo que trabajar llegare ala cena ¿estarás bien?

-si amor. Dijo candy pero realmente ella no se sentía bien sin el se sentía desprotegida sin su príncipe

-Candy podemos hablar. Dijo Terry con esa mirada que lo caracterizaba

-acompáñame al jardín

Se miraron guardaron silencio pero se podía sentir la tención

-y ¿Susana?

-ella me dejo libre Candy

-aaa

-Candy ¿amas a alber?

-yo si lo amo

Terry se sintió devastado pero la miro profundamente y le dijo

-no tengo otra oportunidad.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Porfavor les pido revierws me hacen muy feliz ténganme pasiencia porfavor! Esque me queda mucho por hacer las quiero y buen fin de semana


	2. CAPITULO 2: NO SE QUE HACER

Eres mío

Estoy tan sola el no tenerlo a mi lado es un martirio me dirigí asta mi baúl viejo lleno de polvo tome su foto la coloque sobre mi pecho lo extraño tanto ya hace dos meses que no esta conmigo aun sigo soñando que el llegara me besara nos casaremos, luego despierto y veo que un sueño no salgo paraqué la vida no tiene sentido sin el yo lo deje partir… tal vez estuve mal o tal vez no el moría en vida y eso me destrozaba ella era dueña de su corazón no yo cuantas veces tuve ganas de matarla pero se que también seria matarlo a el porque el la ama como a su vida tal vez ahora se amen es lo mas seguro se me desgarra el corazón como la envidio ¿Por qué nunca me miro así? Nunca me decía nada bueno solo éramos como dos extraños llegaba tomado en las noches y deliraba con ella decía su nombre…Candy daría la vida porque me amara un poco como a ella no tengo sueños ni ilusiones últimamente no come lo deje de hacer desde que el desprecio una cena que yo le prepare pensaba que algún día seriamos una familia no pero ni mi accidente lo ato a mi porque solo estaba atado a ella eres mido en mis sueños aun conservo el cartel de la obra mas bonita que quise representar "romeo y Julieta" tu y yo salimos en la portada y de que me sirvió mejor me hubiera muerto en lugar de quedar en esta silla de ruedas eres mío en mis sueños y en mis delirios no puedo decir que te perdí porque nunca te tuve Candy no puede decir que te perdió porque siempre te tuvo siempre fue la dueña de tus pensamientos y algún día el destino nos volverá a juntar tal vez sea en mi funeral o tal ves sea en el de ella pero solo tendré tu lastima te amo te amo por sobre todo aunque no me correspondas y aunque no lo agás creo que ahora no volvería a cometer la misma tontería de ase tiempo de dejarte ir esa maldita noche en que llegaste tan borracho diciendo cosas sobre ella te accidentaste manejando llore te llore como a nadie me arme de valor entre y te dije

-tu deuda esta saldad eres libre

¿Por qué icé eso? No lo se tal vez no soporte fui cobarde y ella en donde estará contigo o tal vez izo su vida prefiero verte con alguien mas suena egoísta lose pero no me importa ser una egoísta envidiosa loca por ti are todo si te encuentro alguna vez.

-La amo mas que nada pero no se si me a perdonado mi cobardía no luchar por su amor ahora el esta con ella mi amigo ocupa su corazón no supe valorarla lo mira como un día tuve la fortuna de que me mirara así y no la proveche el si la valorara me duele verlos tan juntos aun que es egoísta pues el es mi gran amigo Albert y también un poderoso Andrew quien lo diría el destino juega bromas macabras aun recuerdo esa noche de invierno en cuanto llegó ilusionado al hogar de pony creo que estarías ahí esperando por mi pero supe que vivías en esa mansión en cuanto te vi lloraste te puede notar pero ya tenias quien te consolara el te abrazo sentí celos de el pero es mi amigo te dijo

-¿estas bien pequeña?

Tu no respondiste solo te acogiste entre sus brazos esquivándome cortésmente Albert me invito a quedarme unos días ¿pero podre estar cerca y ala vez lejos de ti?

El sol salía tan radiante una fresca mañana por fin la prima vera estaba en cada rincón de la mansión unos ojos esmeralda se abrieron una rubia se paro a desayunar era Candy se sentía tan confundida…

-buenos días mi pequeña

Dijo el rubio mirando a su prometida. Se sentía incomoda por tener ai a Terry pero una dama de sociedad tenia que comportarse y mas la prometida de William

-buenos días Terry. Dijo la rubia intentando ocultar su mirada esquivando la suya

-mi peque tengo que trabajar llegare ala cena ¿estarás bien?

-si amor. Dijo candy pero realmente ella no se sentía bien sin el se sentía desprotegida sin su príncipe

-Candy podemos hablar. Dijo Terry con esa mirada que lo caracterizaba

-acompáñame al jardín

Se miraron guardaron silencio pero se podía sentir la tención

-y ¿Susana?

-ella me dejo libre Candy

-aaa

-Candy ¿amas a alber?

-yo si lo amo

Terry se sintió devastado pero la miro profundamente y le dijo

-no tengo otra oportunidad.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Porfavor les pido revierws me hacen muy feliz ténganme pasiencia porfavor! Esque me queda mucho por hacer las quiero y buen fin de semana

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL OTRO CAP DE EL LLEGO LES PIDO ME DISCULPEN DE UN AMOR FLORESIENDO SUBI MAL EL SEGUNDO SOLO SALTENSELO Y LEAN EL TERSERO PORFAVOR! BUENO GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ENSERIO ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA JEJE DISFRUTENLO! PROCURO SUBIR RAPIDO SI ME ESCRIBEN MAS OPINIONES =)

Capitulo 2: no se que hacer

Otra oportunidad esta palabra retumbo en los oídos de Candy pero como hacerlo si ella ya tenia a alguien mas en su corazón tenia asu amado Albert el siempre estuvo cuando ella lo necesito y a pesar de que siempre soñó con llegar a oír eso de Terry ahora el era su pasado un pasado el cual seguramente no era bueno revivir tantos momentos que vivió con el pero… la hermana maría tenia razón recuerda amor es el recuerdo de cosas bellas no de cosas tristes y con Albert estaba llena de recuerdos felices lamentablemente con Terry no lo estaba pero también sentía tristeza por verlo así nunca se imagino a Terry así el tan fuerte que siempre lo miro incluso con lo de su madre y su padre los recuerdos de Albert la comenzaron a inundar aun recordaba cuando le avía pedido matrimonio tan lindo avía sido

*RECORDANDO*

Estaban juntos observando el jardín que bello se veía también las estrellas sus ojos se miraron

-Albert es hora de que me valla y comience mi vida

Albert sintió un nudo en su corazón no la dejaría ir ahora que avía descubierto que el se avía enamorado de ella se miraron a los ojos sus rostros estaban tan cerca Albert se inclino hacia a ella y se unieron en un beso un beso que ambos deseaban sin decirlo por falta de aire se separaron la miro y le dijo

-Candy yo te amo no te vallas

Avía deseado tanto escuchar eso Candy pero ya se avía hartado el nunca se lo avía dicho solo la veía tiernamente y ahora por fin lo avía dicho

-yo también te amo

Delicadamente coloco sobre su dedo un bello anillo con un diamante único que formaba un corazón no avían sido novios pero era como si lo hubiesen sido de años

-Candy waiths aceptas casarte conmigo?

-si

*FIN DE PENSAMIENTOS*

Pero volvió ala realidad estaba tan confundida así que decidió salir a tomar aire fresco en el jardín tal vez observar las dulces Candy la ayudaría. Salió sus paso eran firmes miro Asia las rosas cuando de pronto unos pasos se oyeron y una sombra se dibujo frente a ella seguro era Albert pensó

-¿alber? Dijo temerosa la rubia pero no oyó respuesta alguna el nombre de Terry se le vino ala mente pero no era como su silueta era una silueta como la de… Anthony! No seguro estaba alucinando la mente nos juega juegos sucios comenzó a perseguir la sombra pero esta se perdió entre los arboles entro agitada asta la casa

-princesa ¿Qué tienes?. Le dijo Albert

-es que… ¿no estabas en el jardín?

-no para nada princesa yo estaba con Terry ablando

Seguro seria una mala broma de Elisa así que le pregunto a Albert por Elisa

-amor ¿Elisa en donde esta?

-ella esta de viaje princesa no te preocupes ¿dime que tienes?

Eloy estaba ahí oyendo todo

-¿Qué sucede candyce?

-es que vi una sombra en el jardín

-seguro seria el jardinero. Dijo Eloy pero con el tomo nervioso algo que no era normal en ella unos pasos se oyeron Terry salió de la biblioteca

-¿sucede algo? Dijo

-a ver ya cálmense seguro solo fue el jardinero te prohíbo candyce que salgas a estas horas al jardín. Dijo Eloy en tono nervioso y enojado

-¿Por qué tía abuela?

-porque… es peligroso. Titubeo un poco al responder Albert noto su tono tan extraño el la conocía mejor que a nadie algo traía entre manos ¿pero que?

La mañana se reflejaba por la ventana no avía casi pegado un ojo en toda la noche lo de Terry luego la sombra todo era tan confuso un golpetazo se oyó en la puerta era dorothy

-Candy ¿puedo entrar?

-claro pasa

Dorothy traía rosas rojas por todas partes eran muchas las recargo sobre la mesa tan pronto lo izo y camino a ver lo que decían

"para trazan pecosa"

Sin duda se las había dejado Terry ¿Qué pretendía con eso? Acaso la quería conquistar de nuevo

NOTAS: GRACIAS POR LEER PORFAVOR SIGANME ESCRIBIENDO! ME HACE MUY FELIZ.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTAS: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA EN VERDAD NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN PORFAVOR NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS PORFAVOR! PORCIERTO POR HAY VERITO: E ESTADO LEYENDO TODOS TUS REVIEWS GRACIAS POR ENVIARLOS NO SE APARESEN NOSE PORQUE PERO AUN ASI YO LOS VEO EN MI EMAIL GRACIAS. SIGANME ENVIANDO REVIEW LAS QUIERO Y QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPITULO COMO YO AL ESCRIBIRLO

CAPITULO 3:

Una fragancia a rosas se podía presenciar por toda la mansión un golpetazo de puerta saco a Candy se sus pensamientos

-princesa ¿puedo pasar?

-pasa amor

-¿y esas rosas?

-me las envió…

-princesa entre nosotros no hay secretos ¿Quién te las envió?

-Terry

Aunque no lo digiera a Albert no le agradaba nada la idea de que ahora Terry quisiera ¿reconquistarla? Pero a pesar de todo y aunque amara mucho a Candy tenia que respetar su decisión así fuese quedarse con Terry claro siempre y cuando no le hiciese daño

-princesa ¿me amas?

-como me preguntas eso Albert yo te amo Terry solo es parte de mi pasado

-princesa ¿sabes que te amo?

-si yo lose Albert tu siempre me lo demostraste estuviste ahí parama gracias

Al decir esto las palabras sobraron se miraron fijamente Albert la tomo de la cintura y le dio un beso tierno

-princesa me tengo que ir ala oficina ¿crees estar bien?

-claro vete tranquilo amor

Las puertas se oyeron serrar Candy extrañaba a Albert cuando se iba a trabajar pero ella entendía definitivamente debía buscar algo que hacer mientras el se iba. Salió a tomar una ves mas el aire y trepar arboles definitivamente le faltaba hacer eso tanto tiempo sin hacerlo al trepar el primer árbol miro como un joven cortaba una dulce Candy inmediatamente se bajo y lo comenzó a perseguir lo miro estaba atónita no podía creer lo que estaba viendo era Anthony pero era imposible el estaba muerto

-Candy. Dijo el mirándola con ternura

Las lagrimas resbalaban sobre sus mejillas era como un sueño tantas veces se atormento por la muerte de Anthony y ahora el estaba ahí vivo mirándola tiernamente como cuando lo hacían de pequeños el corazón le dolía pero no de tristeza sino de un nuevo sentimiento

-Anthony pero tu…

-lose puedo explicarlo Candy ven acompáñame

Se sentaron sobre un tronco y comenzaron a hablar

-Candy yo… nunca morí eso fue un invento de Eloy porque vio como avanzaba nuestro amor y tu sabes en ese tiempo éramos tan chicos

-pero ¿Por qué seguir con la mentira?

-porque ahora tu eres la prometida de Albert y ella no quería que duradas de tus sentimientos hacia a el ahora que lo veía tan feliz perdóname Candy yo se que no debí seguirle esta falsa a Eloy perdóname

-Anthony es que no puedo creer esto ¿ya lo sabe Albert?

-claro que no

Un abrazo entre los dos tanto tiempo que se avían atormentado

-Candy yo no hay día que durmiera con esta culpa de engañar a todos

-Anthony no digas mas lo importante es que tu estas aquí vivo

-Candy mi dulce Candy

-Anthony

-Candy esto no cambiara tu compromiso cierto?

-Anthony yo estoy tan confundida tantas cosas

Una sombra se comenzaba a ver así que Anthony se fue lo mas pronto era dorothy

-Candy Albert me envió esta nota para ti

-gracias dorothy

¿Qué aria ahora? No le podía decir nada a Albert ahora sobre Anthony pero seria mentirle y su relación estaba a base de verdades no de mentiras miro la nota y comenzó a leerla

Princesa una amiga mía nos vendrá a visitar esta noche dile a dorothy que le prepare una habitación te amo besos Albert

Se seco sus lagrimas Albert no podía verla así se dirigió asta su cuarto a arreglar para la noche el saber lo de Anthony y por otra parte Terry la tenían muy desconcertada que aria no lo sabia pero tenia que tomar una decisión rápido antes de que todo empeorara

-george dile a terry que lo espero en una hora en mi oficina necesito hablar con el

-si señor enseguida

Tenia definitivamente que hablar con Terry lo de las rosas ellos eran amigos no podía sucederles esto estar enamorado de la misma chica pero ni modo al final de cuentas su oportunidad ya había pasado ahora era la de el con Candy tenia que respetar la relación con su prometida si nunca la hubiese dejado ir pero solo el destino sabe porque pasan las cosas tal vez el y Candy siempre estuvieron predestinados

-hola Terry pasa

-gracias

-tenemos mucho que hablar ¿no crees?

-si tienes razón

-antes que nada

-no lo digas se a lo que me invitaste Albert tengo que decirte que estoy consiente que ella ahora es tu prometida y que ahora te mira como a mi un día me miro pero por mi cobardía la deje ir pero tales aun no es tarde para reconquistarla yo se cuanto la amas por eso te pido que le des la oportunidad de elegir

-esta bien Terry pero debe aceptar tu también su decisión además de que de una vez te digo que no te permitiré que le vuelvas a hacer daño

-yo nunca le volvería a hacer daño no te preocupes si tu eres su elección yo lo aceptare.

Se miraron fijamente pero esta ves no como amigos sino como rivales.


	4. Chapter 4

NOTAS:BUENO CHICAS CREO QUE YA HAVIA DEJADO ALGO OLVIDADO ESTE FIC LES ASEGURO QUE LO TERMINARE AQUÍ VA OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRACIAS POR LEERME ¡! SIENTO DESCUIDARLO PERO ESTOY EN UN NUEVO FIC…BUENO DISFRTUTENLO Y DEJENME SUS REVIEW

CAPITULO 4: LO QUE YO SIENTO

En el portal de las rosas un rubio observa nostálgico…. Sumergido en sus pensamientos

Candy…el decir tu nombre aun duele tal vez por que te amo o tal vez por nuestra separación tan trágica mi intención nunca fue hacerte daño ¿sabes? Éramos tan pequeños aquel día siempre me atormenta recuerdo que cabalgábamos felizmente cada día nos enamorábamos mas…me pregunto que hubiera pasado si nunca se hubiera inventado esa farsa de mi muerte tal vez seriamos los prometidos nos juraríamos amor me mirarías como a Albert seguramente seria lindo o tal vez no porque tu siempre estuviste enamorada de el desde niña ustedes estaban predestinados tal vez nose eso nunca lo sabremos tu recuerdo lo guardo con tristeza pero también con amor porque fuiste mi primer amor no puedo decir que te amo porque no nos conocemos ahora no puedo decir que no te amo porque te conocía y me enamore de esa Candy aun me retumba el momento en el que desperté en ese hospital pregunte en donde estaba la tía abuela Eloy me dijo que me había lastimado que tendríamos que decir que estaba muerto por tu propio bien Candy algún día tendremos oportunidad de hablar

Candy se levanto temprano estaba aun algo aturdida Terry luego Anthony ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía decirle a Albert lo de Anthony seguro se sentiría mal por un momento sintió que olvidaba la visita de la amiga de Albert y le hablo a dorothy

-dorothy una amiga de Albert vendrá a visitarnos ¿podrías preparar un cuarto?

-Candy solo esta el de alado de Terry

-no importa dale ese gracias dorothy

Candy se arreglo aunque realmente no tenia ganas de nada estaba tan confundida además de que ahora que lo pensaba bien ¿Quién seria la visita de Albert? Tenia que esperar asta la noche para saber eso

…

Horas mas tarde…

Candy estaba lista para recibir ala nueva visita de Albert una chica de cabello rojo de complexión delgada facciones finitas ojos azules se alcanzo a ver era realmente hermosa

-hola. Saludo la chica mirando a Candy con desconfianza

-hola soy Candy White prometida de Albert

-mucho gusto mi nombre es natzuki

Albert entro miro a Candy la tomo y le dio un abrazo

-natzuki dorothy te indicara nuestra habitación desacuerdo?

-gracias Albert compermiso

Albert miro a Candy y la llevo asu despacho

-Candy princesa ¿Cómo estuvo tu dia?

-bi bien Albert

-te noto rara ¿te paso algo?

-no nada

-princesa sabes que yo te amo mas que ami vida necesito hablar algo contigo pero me gustaría que fueramos a cenar ¿te parece?

-si claro Albert y natzuki?

-ella estará bien vístete te espero

Candy se fue muy pensativa asu habitación no le podía decir a Albert pero ella lo amaba y entre ellos no havia secretos no sabia que hacer

-princesa vamos

-si Albert

Natzuki se encontraba instalándose en su nuevo cuarto cuando ala entrada de el miro aun hombre apuesto de ojos azules muy profundos cabello castaño

-¿Quién eres tu?

-es me gustaría saber a mi soy una visita de Albert una amiga me llamo natzuki mucho gusto

-soy Terry no se que hagas aquí pero este es mi cuarto

-de que hablas ni siquiera se quien eres tu eres un grosero

-no me digas…natzuki

-me dejarías pasar

-¿Por qué?

-me caes mal

-tu igual y no me quejo esta tu nombre es ridículo natzuki

-ash pasare

Nitzuki comenzó a forcejear para pasar pero en su intento termino besando a Terry ambos se miraron ella se torno a un color rojo escarlata Terry serio se fue asta su cuarto sus pensamientos lo llevaban a ese beso ¿Qué tenia esa chica? Que no podía olvidarla

-princesa se que te he tenido algo olvidada discúlpame

-no Albert no te preocupes

-princesa hay algo que te tengo que decir no quiero que esto cambie nuestra relación

-dime Albert

-sobre natzuki ella fue una ex mía pero ella y yo solo somos amigos lo siento princesa tenia que decírtelo entre nosotros no hay secretos verdad

-no amor y sobre eso no te preocupes

Candy miro con triztesa a Albert no le podía hacer eso

Se fueron de la velada algo tensa la noche porque Candy no se sentía tranquila y menos bien

-esta mañana Albert

-descansa princesa

Pero Candy no podía dormir no era imposible así que se levanto sigilosa asta llegar al portal allí se encontró con Anthony lo miro fijamente alos ojos comenzó a lagrimear y avanzo asta el pero una rama que no vio la hizo caer quedando entre sus brazos y sus bocas muy cerca Albert la seguía observo una lagrima escurrió sin evitarlo

-Candy ¿Anthony? ¿Qué es esto? Una historia de terror mi prometida esta con alguien que pensaba muerto

-Albert las cosas no son así Anthony nunca murió

-¿asta cuando me lo ibas a decir?

-alber yo…

Pero no pudo continuar nunca había visto ha si a Albert estaba muy alterado

-tu que no me tienes confianza o no perdonen yace no querían que supiera que en la actualidad se aman lo siento Candy pensé que podríamos casarnos pero creo que no

-no Albert. Dijo entre sollozos cuando Albert se fue corriendo con su corazón roto asta la Candy lo siguió asta su cuarto pero el se encerró con llave

-Albert. Gritaba Candy no puedo pegar un ojo se quedo ahí en la puerta llorando el sol comenzó a salir y con el Albert de su cuarto la miro muy serio y pronto le dijo

-Candy creo que hay que cancelar la boda

-no Albert yo te amo escúchame

-lo siento Candy me voy al trabajo

Con eso sus corazones estaban rotos y la severa Eloy obcecaba de lejos

NOTAS:NO OLVIDEN SUS REVIEW GRACIAS


	5. Chapter 5:no hay manera de olvidarte

NOTAS: GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTE FIC NO SABEN LO GENIAL QUE SE SIENTE TODOS SUS REVIEW SIGANMELOS ESCRIBIENDO! YO SIEMPRE LOS LEEO CREANME ES MJAS ESTOY ANCIOSA JAJA POR VERLOS BUENO ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE ESTE …DISFRUTENLO disculpen POR ERROR ME CONFUNDI Y PUES SUBI EL MISMO CAPITULO SE LOS REPONDRE LO PROMETO…AHORA SI AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO

CAPITULO 5: TE AMO

Sus manos entrelazadas su mirada estaba clavada en ellos dos y su corazón se sentía mal se sentía como cada pedazo de el iba cayéndose

-quiero presentarles a mi novia Nicole

Estas palabras retumbaron en sus oídos como si fueran balas que le pegaban en el alma unas lagrimas comenzaron a emerger de sus mejillas recordó las clases de como ser una dama no podía llorar en frente de todos

-si me permiten voy al tocador. Dijo corriendo de allí asta llegar al tocador con sus pensamientos allí podía llorar ajusto se sentía tan mal peor que aquella noche de invierno como pudo enamorarse de el de ese hombre que avía sido en un tiempo sus tutor pero también avía sido su primer amor su amado príncipe de la colina el amor surgió sin darse cuenta el siempre estaba allí para ella pero esta ves el no podía ayudarla salió del tocador para regresar abajo y se topo con el y con esa mirada que tanto avía comenzado a amar que la hacia estremecer

-Candy. Dijo el mirándola hacia los ojos pero ella no podía mirarlo se volteo y comenzó a correr debía estar calmada para hablar con el subió llego asta una árbol allí comenzó a escalarlo el trepar un árbol sabia que eso la calmaría como cuando niña y la separación de ella y anni pero no contaba conque una rama estaba floja piso mal se comenzó a equilibrar unos brazos la sostuvieron unos brazos que hicieron que le llegara un toque magnetizarte miro esos ojos verdes una vez mas el estaba allí salvándola como un ángel guardián. El también la miro sintió como si su cuerpo comenzara a estremecerse con ese contacto con ella su delicado cuerpo sus delicadas manos en el el esos ojos verde esmeralda que reflejaban ternura sus risos cayendo rebeldemente como si le asieran cosquillas en sus hombros era realmente hermosa y ya no era una niña si no toda una hermosa mujer ¿Por qué le pasaba eso? Si la amaba siempre lo avía echo pero el mismo quería ocultarse sus sentimientos y para olvidarla se avía echo novio de Nicole pero ni ella ni nadie se quitaría del pensamiento sus suaves labios quedaron cerca peligrosamente de los suyos se inclino un poco asía ella pero no podía besarla el tenía novia era injusto para Nicole no le debía hacer eso andar con ella para olvidar a Candy lo pensó y lo desidia tenia que terminar con Nicole

-Albert. Dijo ella mirándolo hacia los ojos

-Candy ¿estas bien?

-si. Dijo ella intento levantarse pero era inútil una pierna le estaba sagrado se avía alcanzado a rasgar con una rama su vestido esta desgarrado

-estas sangrando Candy espérame iré por un doctor

-¿Qué tiene doctor? Dijo con un tono de preocupación

-estará bien pero no puede moverse y tiene que estar en un lugar relajado

-pero ella es muy inquieta doctor

-usted tendrá que supervisarla yo le aconsejo que se quede en un bosque retirara de todo estrés Albert la cargo y la llevo asta un coche allí la dejo recostada entro ala casa

-tía abuela Candy se a lastimado tiene que estar en reposo y descansando en un lugar tranquilo yo pienso que lo mejor será llevarla ala cabaña que tenemos en el bosque además de que anni tendrá que quedarse con ella para vigilar que no se mueva

-Albert eso es imposible anni esta planeando su boda de archive

-entonces yo me quedare con ella

-¿pero Albert y tus negocios?

-george se puede hacer cargo

-pero…

-Nicole al rato ablanos. Dijo Albert mirándola

-entonces hoy mismo se van Albert le diré a dorothy que los acompañe por si se le ofrece algo además de que nadie debe saber esto oyeron porque si no comenzaran a hablar

-si tía. Dijo archive

Nicole salía de la mansión echa una euforia ¿Cómo era posible lo que le sucedía? Elisa la miro a lo lejos y se le acerco

-hola ¿tu debes de ser la novia de Albert no?

-si ¿tu quien eres?

-una familiar de el solo que por culpa de Candy no puedo pisar esa casa si yo fuera tu no dejaría a Albert con esa arpía seguro que te lo quitara

-¿hablas de Candy la rubia de ojos verdes?

-si cualquier cosa tienes mi ayuda

-gracias por decirme si yo también la note rara

Llegando asu casa…

-hola cariño ¿Cómo te fue con tu novio?

-mal madre hay una intrusa

-eso si que no lo permitiremos nicole esa fortuna debe ser nuestra

-si lose madre ya tengo un plan no te preocupes

NOTAS:NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEW EE GRACIAS!


	6. Chapter 6:no me dejes

NOTAS: HOLA CHICAS ESTOY DEJANDO MUY RAPIDO LOS CAPITULOS PARA QUE VEAN QUE SOY BUENA JEJE BUENO LES TENGO UN AVISO EL CUAL ME PONE MUY TRIZTE COMO EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ME PUSO AL ESCRIBIRLO SE TRATA DE QUE EL FIC TERMINARA ENEL CAPITULO 12 ASI QUE ESTEN PENDIENTES YAQUE ESTARE SUBIENDO MUY RAPIDO LOS CAPITULOS PORFAVOR DISFRUENLO CADA CAPITULO COMO YO AL ESCRIBIRLO DEJENME REVIEW PORFA! PORQUE ME HACE QUE PUBLIQUE MAS RAPIDO ¿VALE? A Y GRACIAS CHICAS POR ESTAR AL PENDIENTE DE ESTA HISTORIA Y ALAS QUE ME HAN ESCRITO REVIEW ALAS QUE ME LEEN Y NO ME ESCRIBEN…¡GRACIAS! A PDTA:LO MAS SEGURO ESQUE EL DOMINGO NO SUBIRE OTRO CAPITULO POR QUE ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS MI MEJOR REGALO SUS REVIEW DE EL CAPITULO GRACIAS AHORA SI DESPUES DE LA CARTA DE NAVIDAD JAJA QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO:

CAPITULO 6: NO ME DEJES

Candy se encontraba guardando sus maletas a penumbras ya Hera noche pero debía irse antes de que alguien la viera tomo sus maletas firme aunque ralamente por dentro sentía como si se quemara se aproximo sigilosa asta la puerta y justo cuando comenzó a girar la perilla sintió como una mano la tomaba de los hombros se volteo a mirar y vio esa mirada de ojos azules en la que se perdió

-Candy no me dejes yo te amo perdóname no me importa nada no se que me paso te amo

-Albert yo no quiero hacerte daño

-lo que dije no fue siento perdóname te amo ¿tu me amas?

-si Albert

Y antes de que Candy pudiera continuar Albert la tomo por su cintura la miro y le dio un beso un beso lleno de necesidad de los dos que depuse se convirtió en un beso lleno de pasión

-Albert te amo

-yo mas

-prometo siempre decirte la verdad Albert

-y yo escucharte princesa es tarde

-si

-¿A dónde pensabas ir?

Dijo Albert arqueando las cejas

-al hogar de pony

-es tarde princesa mañana ablanos

-si Albert

Se dirigió hasta su cuarto pero esta ves estaban mas tranquilos. La mañana desbordaba por la mansión Terry se avía levantado temprano miro hacia la mansión y tomo sus maletas aproximándose asta Albert que se encontraba en el comedor revisando unos papeles

-Albert

-Terry ¿y esas maletas?

-Albert amigo sabes ahora si me e dado cuenta de que tanto se aman tu y Candy por favor cuídala

-de personas como tu júralo. Bromeo Albert

-si quiero despedirme creo que e causado problemas con lo de Candy ¿e? lo siento Albert ahora puedo ver que me faltaba superar esta etapa con Candy que creo que ninguno serramos yo por mi cobardía solo te quiera pedir un favor

-el que sea Terry dime

-se que tal vez me intentes matar pero me gustaría que viajáramos a Inglaterra tu yo Candy y me la prestaras un rato para cerrar lo nuestro en donde comenzó

-Terry ¿y si me la intentas robar?

-no creo ese tarzan es muy astuto. Rio Terry

-Terry amigo claro que si solo que tengo que arreglar algunas cosas

-no importa solo me pueden alcanzar ahí me voy porque el tren ya esta por salir

-claro ¿no te despedirás de Candy?

-no la veré allá

-adiós Terry

-adiós Albert

Con esto los amigos se dieron un abrazo natzuki se levanto con unas maletas Albert se volteo asta ella

-natzuki ¿tu también te vas?

-si Albert lo siento hoy tengo que irme

-Terry ¿podrías llevarla ala estación?

-si. Dijo secamente Terry

Terry y natziki se dirigieron ala salida al salir Terry iba bastante callado por alguna razón no dejaba de pensar en natzuki llegando ala estación del tren Terry miro a natzuki

-natziki se que esto te sonara raro pero una vez perdí a una persona y no quiero que me vuelva a pasar se que no nos conocemos ¿me darías la oportunidad de conocernos?

Natzuki se detuvo mirando a Terry es como si sus almas estuvieran conectadas se dirigió asta el y lo abrazo

-si Terry

Por su parte en la mansión Andrew se notaba algo de tención ala hora de la comida yaqué la tía abuela Eloy comí distante de pronto dando una paso parándose de la mesa hablo con una mirada que nunca antes le avían visto

-Albert Candy yo e echo tanto daño…pero desde hoy se terminaron las mentiras Candy perdóname Albert tu también Anthony lo hice por su bien

Al decir esto Anthony salió de una habitación dejando atónita a Candy por su parte Albert lo miro mientras unas lagrimas escurrían por su mejilla se acerco asta el y los dos se unieron en un fraternal abrazo Candy miro feliz tanto se habían atormentado pero ahí estaba Anthony

-Candy Albert se que se aman pero creen que en su familia abra un cacho para mi

-Anthony. Dijo Candy mientras unas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas

-Anthony mi sobrino tu siempre fuiste parte de nuestras vidas y siempre lo serás

Los días avían pasado ya muy rápido ya Hera el día del viaje Candy y Albert se encontraban despidiéndose de Anthony de anni y archí

-Candy espero que estén bien y no tarden que ya se próxima la boda

-anni te extrañare

Se brezaron las dos amigas Anthony miro feliz a Candy y Albert se pararon yéndose en un auto las horas del viaje fueron largas para comenzar el tren se avía retrasado bastaba tiempo al llegar la noche ya estaba sobre la ciudad


	7. Chapter 7:cerradndo el pasado

NOTAS: QUE MALAS SON CHICAS YO QUE ESTOY APURANDO EN SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS Y USTEDES NO ME ENVIAN REVIEW PORFA LOS ESPERO CON ANCIAS DIGANME QUE PIENSAN ASERCA DE LOS CAPITULOS PORFA! PORQUE SI NO, NO SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO! BUENO ESPERANDO SUS REVIEW USTEDES ESPEREN MIS CAPITULOS ¿VALE? DE CUALQUIER FORMA AQUÍ LES DEJO MI CAPITULO RECUERDEN QUE YA VAMOS MAS DE LA MITAD DE ESTA HISTORIA ASI QUE DISFRUTEN CADA CAPITULO LAS QUIERO Y AHORA SI NO LAS DISTRIGO DISFRUTENLO GRACIAS ALAS QUE AN ESCRITO SUS REVIEW ALS QUE ME AGREGAN EN AUTORA FAVORITA O EN HISTORIA FAVORITA Y ALAS QUE ME LEEN

CAPITULO 7: CERRANDO MI PASADO

Ya era hora del viaje el tiempo se había pasado rápido era hora de despedirse de todos cuando de repente la tía abuela Eloy hizo su presencia

-Candy Albert, todos por favor escúchenme antes de que hagan ese viaje

Todos giraron las miradas hasta Eloy para oírla

-quiero de una vez por todas acabar con las mentiras yo hice muchas cosas malas…como fingir la muerte de mi Anthony yo…todo fue para protegerlo todo sucedió el día en el que cabalgaban Anthony y Anthony yo fui la primera que los encontré inconscientes me asuste mucho detrás de mi se encontraba la señora legan viendo todo ella me dijo como iba avanzando el amor de Anthony y Candy también me hablo de como se quemaría el apellido si no hacia algo a tiempo fue así como surgió la idea de mentir y decir que Anthony avía muerto así Candy y el no se podrían ver mas en ese tiempo mi idea era errónea hacia Candy yo la creía mala ustedes lo saben pero todo este tiempo e podido ver como Candy quieres a Albert así que tuve miedo en decir la verdad por favor perdónenme

Sentencio Eloy llorando todos mirando atónitos la rubia miro triste pero su corazón le indico que debía hacer se paro conservándola y diciendo

-tía abuela Eloy los errores que haya cometido ya no importan mas yo quiero que Anthony vuelva a tomar parte de nuestra familia y celebrar el que haya sido una mentira su muerte

-pero Candy sabiendo el daño que te echo me perdonas

-si Eloy yo…resentí mucho la muerte de Anthony pero el saber que todos estamos aquí una nueva vida me hace feliz

-Candy. Pronuncio Anthony mientras la abrazaba pronto Albert a Anthony y esa casa se convirtió el lo nunca soñado lleno de abrazos y corazones llenos de paz

-Candy yo Albert enfrente de todos quería preguntarte si me perdonas y si ¿te casarías conmigo para hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo?

Dijo Albert mientras sacaba el anillo que se había quitado Candy

-Albert yo siempre te amare

Juntos se abrazaron mientras todos en armonía miraban ala pareja Anthony en sus adentros sentía como la paz fluía en el con sus pensamientos *que seas muy feliz dulce Candy*poco apoco la pareja comenzó a salir despidiéndose de todos el camino era largo una ves enel tren unas miradas cómplices se miraron

-princesa gracias

-¿Por qué Albert?

-porque tu armonía regreso ala familia Andrew

Se besaron el camino duro vario tiempo pero alfin ya habían llegado a Inglaterra

-¿A dónde iremos Albert?

-a pasear princesa si es que no estas cansada de allí a un hotel a quedarnos depuse iré a arreglar algunas cosas del trabajo pero para que no te aburras veras a Terry

-¿a Terry?

-le prometí que te prestaría un rato

-muy bien amor comencemos el paseo

-bien princesa primero iremos a Wellington arch

-¿Cómo es allí amor?

-mira es el Arco de Triunfo ubicado al sur de Hyde Park, en el centro de la ciudad de Londres, se conoce también como Green Park Arch o Arco de la Constitución. Originalmente estaba ubicado frente al Palacio de Buckigham y entre los años 1882 y 1883 fue trasladado al lugar donde se encuentra actualmente. El arco es hueco por dentro, y está abierto al público y contiene tres pisos de exhibiciones que detallan la historia del arco y algunos de sus usos

-suena interesante

-lo es vamos princesa

Juntos Albert y Candy se dirigieron al lugar en el cual se podía observar un hermoso arco rodeado de gente que entraba en el poco a poco se iban adentrando a el pasando un ameno día la noche ya había caído Albert y Candy ya iban saliendo maravillados de la hermosa visita echa

-me encanto Albert gracias amor

-donada princesa ¿tienes hambre?

-algo

-bien vamos al hotel dejamos las cosas y vamos a cenar

Albert y Candy dejaron sus cosas en el hotel y cenaron felices después de un rato durmiendo cada uno en su habitación

Ya era de día Candy se apresuro al vestirse igual que Albert se apresuro a ir al cuarto de Candy tocado su puerta

-Candy princesa ya me tengo que ir regreso en la noche ¿si?

-adiós Albert que tengas suerte

Siéndose un beso rápido en la boca se fue Albert a comenzar su día mientras Candy permanecía en su habitación ya extrañando a Albert mientras la puerta sonó

-¿Terry?

-Candy no se si Albert te avía dicho que iba a aposar por ti

-algo así

-bien ven

Salieron asta el carro de Terry un silencio los abrumo asta llegar al destino

-Candy lo nuestro fue algo muy hermoso creo que fue mi cobardía la que no me dejo luchar por ese amor perdóname…quiero cerrar esto que ambos nos atormenta y pensé que lo mejor seria lleno al lugar donde vivimos alegrías pero también tristezas el colegia san pablo ¿me acompañas?

-si Terry yo igual pienso que es lo mejor

Así se dispusieron a bajarse del auto acercándose a aquel edificio algo cambiado pero al fin el colegio san pablo Terry en la entrada observo a una mujer de edad mayor

-disculpe venimos a ver ala hermana grey

-quien la busca

-Terry granchester y Candy White

La señora de edad mayor se dirigió asta llegar ala hermana grey

-hermana grey la buscan Terry granchester y Candy White

Los nombre que oía la hermana grey retumbaron en su oído no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo los volvería a ver

-pásalos

-enseguida

Terry y Candy caminaron por los pasillos observando cada detalle lagrimas en Candy brotaban tantas cosas que le habían ocurrido ene ese colegio al llegarla hermana grey los observaba veía como Terry no había cambiado Candy en cambio ahora era toda una dama cosa la cual en cierto modo le avía parecido imposible

-hermana grey ¿nos recuerda?

-como olvidar a Terry granchester y Candy Andrew los chicos que me dieron dolores de cabeza pero díganme que los trae por aquí ¿vienen a inscribir a su hijo?

-de echo no tenemos hermana grey Candy esta comprometida y yo sigo soltero

La hermana grey abría jurado que terminarían juntos pero para su sorpresa no era así

-entonces díganme en que les ayudo

-veníamos a recordar tiempos sabe ¿podríamos ver las habitaciones?

-claro siempre y cuando Candy no trepe los arboles. Bromeo la hermana grey

-gracias con su permiso

Ambos salieron mirando a su alrededor asta llegar ala antigua habitación de Candy algo cambiada pero aun su habitación Candy observo como Terry veía triste cada parte de ella ambos recordando cuando el estaba herido y Albert lo había llevado asta allí

-Candy quiero que comencemos una nueva vida con alegrías y con recuerdos de los nuestro gratos

-si Terry siempre te recordare

Y asi ambos sintiendo paz cerraron un pasado que los atormento.


	8. Chapter 8: CUANDO EL LLEGO TERRY

NOTAS: HOLA CHICAS ESTOY SUBIENDO MUY RAPIDO LOS CAPITULOS ¿E? PERO AUN ASI NO SEAN MALAS DEJENME REVIEW HOY ESTUVE PENSANDO ENQUE VARIAS SEGURO NO SABEN COMO SE DEJA PARA ELLAS QUIERO DESIRLES QUE PUEDEN IRSE ALA PARTE DE ABAJO AI ENCONTRARAN UN RECUADRO ASTA ABAJO AI PUEDEN ESCRIBIR SU USAURIO SI NO TIENEN SOLO PONGAN EL NOMBRE QUE QUIERAN ESCRIBAN SU COMENTARIO Y AL FINAL SELECCIONEN POST REVIEW LUNAAMORE ¿OK? ESPERO QUE ALAS QUE NO SABEN LES AYA SERVIDO LA INFORMACION Y LAS QUE SABEN DEJARLOS NO OLVIDEN DEJARLOS ESPERO SUS REVIEW GRACIAS POR LAS PERSONAS DE QUE SE TOMAN ESA MOLESTIA DE DEJARLOS ASI AYUDAMOS A MEJORAR LA HISTORIA Y BUENO CHICAS AHORA SI YA LES DEJO EL CAPITULO PDTA: ESTE CAPITULO SE CONSENTRA EN Candy Y LO QUE SINTIO EN LA LLEGADA DE Terry PENSE QUE ES IMPORTANTE AÑADIR LO QUE ELLA SINTIO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA SOBRE LO QUE SINTIO CON Anthony Y EL QUE SIGUE CON Albert

Remiel22:

NO TE PERDISTE DE NADA LO QUE PASO ESQUE ME CONFUNDI Y ESE CAPITULO ESTA MAL SOLO OLVIDALO Y PERDON GRACIAS POR LEERME

Blackcat2010:

NO TE PREOCUPES AMIGA QUE TENGO LO MEJOR PREPARARO PARA Anthony CAPITULOS ADELANTE LO VERAS

Laila:

YA VERAS QUE TODOS ESTAN FELIZES AL FINAL SIGEME LEYENDO SALUDOS

verito:

TODO ESO SE BA INCLUYENDO HERIDAS GRACIAS SIGUEME LEYENDO

CAPITULO 8:CUANDO LLEGASTE…Terry

Cuando el llego….Terry

Muchas veces nos sentimos tristeza de lo que no pudo ser luchar eso es algo que intente pero Susana te amaba tanto como yo ponerse en el lugar del otro es difícil pero yo lo hice con Susana a pesar de que con ella no encontraras la felicidad siento mal por Susana pero cada quien busca su camino Terry cuando llegaste ami vida fuiste como un rayo de luz en la oscuridad me apoyaste cuando tanto lo necesite cuando llegaste a mi vida te ame ahora no podría decir lo mismo solo puedo decir que cuando ahora llegaste ami vida llegaste para ayudarme a superar aquellas escaleras en una noche de invierno ambos nos quedamos con eso pero ahora comprendo las cosas con claridad también entiendo quien a quien siempre e amado es a mi Albert lo nuestro ya paso pero siempre se quedara como un recuerdo hermoso un cuento que contar a mis hijos así es la vida lleno de amores desamores y todo para quedarte con tu ideal al final si me preguntaran si volvería a vivir todo lo vivido lo aria porque así al final siempre seria Albert mi destino al quien amo realmente Terry espero que por fin podamos vivir en paz con nosotros mismos seguramente tu lo intentaras con natzuki te deseo la mejor de la suerte con ella irónica la vida natziki es la ex de Albert y tu el mío Terry gracias por todos esos recuerdos hermosos si no hubieran pasado por tantos obstáculos las princesas de los cuentos no habría cuentos.

Candy miro hasta encontrarse con Terry ambos en la segunda montaña de pony

-Terry te deseo lo mejor

-igual yo tazan pecosa que seas muy feliz con mi amigo Albert

-y tu con natzuki

-si ella es una chica muy especial

-estoy segura de que lo es para tener la suerte de estar contigo lamento lo de Susana

-ella escogió su destino tarzan pecosa ¿les contaras a tus hijos de que eres tarzan pecosa?

-grosero jajá

-mejor será que te lleve con Albert o me matara

-y a mi natzuki

El camino era largo Candy estaba por fin feliz y Terry también con su corazón en paz

-Albert aquí te dejo atu tarzan pecosa

-gracias Terry suerte con natzuki

-igual con Candy

Se dieron un abrazo despidiéndose los amigos

En una cuarto oscuro Susana sola con sus pensamientos…

Terry es doloroso decir tu nombre miro el periódico Candy a echo su felicidad alado de otro hombre por mi culpa o tal vez por culpa del destino ¿serás feliz? No lose nunca mas e sabido de ti desde que nos distanciamos ahora estoy sola con mis sueños de que tu y yo nos amamos se que es mentira pero no me cuesta nada soñar te hice daño también a Candy lo siento el amor es así te lleva por caminos de fantasías ilusiones Terry…volveremos mirarnos algún día pero no me veras ya con lastima lograre caminar tal vez cuando nos veamos tendrás una esposa o tal vez no me siento triste y miserable pero al final de día miro hacia atrás y me doy cuenta que nunca me amaste y nunca te perdí porque nunca fuiste mío Candy ese nombre siempre lo tendré en mi conciencia que no me deja vivir tu tan buena y yo en cambio de sentimientos egoístas odio a verlo dejado ir pero que me esperaba con el tal vez ahora estaría muerto y eso no me lo perdonaría nunca Terry te amo siempre lo are aunque tu no lo agás así es el amor aunque no sea correspondido uno sigue necios aunque nos ágamos daño hay tantos tipos de amor el no correspondido como lo es el mío el que no es egoísta como lo era el tuyo y de Candy el que nace de la convivencia diaria y de estar con esa persona siempre que te necesite como el de Candy con su prometido y de tantos amores el mío tenia que ser este…¿me pregunto si tu tendrás uno? ¿llegare poder perdonarme a mi misma? Espero que algún día lo logre y tu y Candy también me puedan perdonar

Candy se sostenía abrazada por Albert mientras juntos en una terraza observaban el atardecer

-Albert te amo

- yo también

-gracias por llegar a mi vida

-tu eres un ángel Candy ¿Cuándo nos casaremos?

-si fuera por mi hoy pero la tía abuela no nos lo perdonara ni anni

-entonces que te parece si en tres semanas

-es rápido

-necesitas mas tiempo

-no tienes razón Albert ¿adonde iremos mañana?

-a los jardines del palacio kensigton El exclusivo enclave al este de Londres saltó a la fama al convertirse en la residencia de Lady Di tras su divorcio del príncipe Carlos. Allí fue donde fue bautizada la reina Victoria. Hay que sumar un parque de juegos infantiles en honor a la princesa situado en los jardines, con un enorme barco pirata y un tren sensorial entre otros atractivos.

-oh suena muy hermoso

-y pasado nos vamos de regreso para poder planear la boda ¿te parece princesa?

-si

En otra parte en una cafetería se encontraban natzuki con Terry

-Terry ¿estas seguro que quieres que seamos novios?

- te amo y no quiero perderte como un día lo hice con alguien que amaba

-lo siento mucho esa persona es Candy ¿verdad?

-si natzuki pero entre ella y yo ahora solo queda una amistad

-igual que entre yo y Albert

-lo entiendo ¿entonces que dices?

-me encantaría ser novia de un rebelde sin causa

-oye. Rieron al unísono

NOTAS: LES GUSTO ESO ESPERO TODOS LOS LUGARES VISITADOS POR Candy Y Albert LOS INVESTIGUE EN INTERNET NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW LA QUIERO BYE


	9. cuando el llego anthony

NOTAS:HOLA CHICAS AQUÍ DE NUEVO ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR LE AYA GUSTADO ESTE ES PARA Anthony YO SE QUE YA LAS TENIA PREOCUPADAS POR ESTE GALAN PERO NO SE ME PREOCUPEN QUE SIEMPRE LO TOME EN CUENTA ME DESIDI AL FINAL POR Albert PORQUE PENSE QUE EL SIEMPRE ESTUBO CON ELLA PERO Anthony SE MERESE SER FELIZ Y AQUÍ VA ESTE CAPITULO EN DONDE LES EXPLICO QUE SERA DE ESTE RUBIO QUE DERRITE CORAZONES NO OLVIDEN REVIEW! AVISO IMPORTANTE:VAMOS ENEL CAPITULO 9 ¡! RECUERDEN ENEL 12 SE TERMINA

gianny17

lamento este fic es para Albert pero estoy haciendo otro que será para Terry vale? Gracias por leerme aunque seas fan de Terry no te preocupes que el otro si que será de Terry saludos…

CAPITULO 9: CUANDO EL LLEGO…Anthony

Cuando tu llegaste Anthony te amaba tanto tu dulce recuerdo ahora me hace suspirar antes me daban escalofríos Anthony tu y yo nos quisimos mucho tu inesperada muerte fingida… nunca lo supere siempre pensando en ti pero hoy me puedo sentir al fin tranquila mi Anthony ahora se que estas vivo aun rio al recordar las miles de travesuras y de corajes que le hacíamos pagar ala tía abuela Eloy espero que puedas ser feliz Anthony con alguien que te ame como yo te ame dulces recuerdos Anthony eres increíble tu siempre protegiéndome que ironías de la vida tu celoso de mi príncipe de la colina que es Albert pero yo no lo sabia Anthony a pesar de que se que perdí un novio se que gane una amigo un hermano y el mejor me isiste dudar de mis sentimientos pero estos a pesar de todo siempre fueron claros siempre fue…Albert quien ocupo y ocupara mis pensamientos tu me acompañaras en mi boda y espero muy pronto acompañarte ala tuya por fin cerramos esto que nos causaba tanto dolor tu muerte tal vez… si la tía abuela Eloy nunca hubiera mentido nunca hubiera conocido a Terry porque si no supiera que estas "muerto" nunca me hubieran enviado al colegio san pablo tal vez tu y yo seriamos los novios lo he pensado pero ahora que vuelo a considerarlo no siempre fue Albert mi príncipe Anthony estoy seguro que serás feliz te quiero…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

En la mansión ansiosos se encontraban todos esperando a Candy y Albert anni y archí se miraban felices Anthony alado de archí esperaba con ansias a su tío y a su amiga la tía abuela Eloy aunque no lo expresaba mucho también los extrañaba incluyendo a Candy la puerta se abrió de par en par todos felices anni se le aproximo a Candy entusiasmada

-Candy Paty vendrá le envié un telegrama de tu boda y me respondió lo mas seguro es que hoy llegue

-oh muy bien que bien Paty tanto sin verla dorothy prepara la habitación de Paty

-¿Cómo a que horas vendrá?

-como en un rato

-muy bien espero que no se pierda

Candy y Albert se tomaron de la mano

-bueno hay que cenar ya es tarde. Dijo la tía abuela Eloy algo seria

Todos se fueron ala mesa a cenar felices de un lado se encontraba anni alado de archí alado de archí Albert con Candy y Anthony alado de Candy todos se fueron a sus habitaciones anni con Candy a hablar un poco sobre el viaje y archí a instalar sus cosas Anthony por su parte decidió ir hacia el portal de las rosas mientras caminaba se encontraba con una hermosa dama de cabellos cafés sus ojos eran hermosos aunque tuviera lentes tenia curvas hermosas algo despistada tropezó con el

-dis…disculpa busco a Candy waith

-hola tu debes de ser Paty yo soy Anthony

-si ¿Anthony? Paty habría jurado que Candy le había platicado de un novio llamado así pero se había muerto

-mucho gusto. Dijo Anthony sonriéndole

-igual

-¿te ayudo con tu maletas?

-gracias. Dijo Paty sonrojándose ante Anthony era en verdad muy guapo

-¿tu y Candy son amigas del colegio no?

-si

-bueno Paty ahora vamos con Candy

-gracias lo lamento es que no conozco aquí y me perdí en ese hermoso jardín

-es mío lo llamo el portal de las rosas

-oh son hermosas

-¿quieres una?

-no yo no podría

-tómala vamos este jardín es para dar alegrías

-gracias

-si quieres yo mañana te puedo llevar a que conozcas mas aquí

-gracias eso seria magnifico ¿no es una molestia?

-no claro que no abecés me aburro mucho aquí cómo archí mi hermano no le gusta acompañarme

-archí ¿hermano de archí?

-si soy su hermano y bueno lo Hera de estev

-yo yo…tartamudeaba Paty mientras su semblante se ponía triste

-yo era novia de estev

-lo lamento

-no te preocupes eso ya paso además el otro día lo soñé

Llegando ala casa Candy y anni miraban a Paty se le aproximaron para abrazarla

-¡Paty!

-Candy anni que bueno verlas

-si lose que ¿ya conoces a Anthony?

-haya afuera algo gracias por invitarme Candy espero no molestar

-como crees para nada Paty eres mi amiga gracias por venir

Albert miraba con algo de sorpresa nunca antes había visto a Paty o por lo menos no la recordaba

-Albert ella es Paty mi amiga del colegio

-mucho gusto Paty

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo

La mañana ya estaba en marcha Paty estaba algo inquieta aun por ese sueño habría jurado que en el estev le hablaba sobre Anthony ¿pero porque? Sin mirar ya estaba en el portal de las rosas mirándolas atentamente eran hermosas también recordaba al amable de Anthony pero que le pasaba apenas y lo conocía detrás de ella estaba el mirando dulcemente

-¿te gustan mucho verdad?

-si son en recuerdo de mi madre

-lo siento

-no te preocupes la extraño pero aquí sigo

-me acompañas a caminar

-yo

-vamos

Juntos caminaron un buen rato por aquel majestuoso portal.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo

NOTAS: LES RECUERDO QUE YA VA A TERMINAR ESTE FIC ASI QUE NO SEAN MALA DEJENME REVIEW PORFAS ¡! Y GRACIAS POR ESTAR AL PENDIENTE DE ESTE FIC ME HACEN MUY FELIZES GRACIAS…

BLACKCAT2010-VERITO-LAILA-MARYLUZ-SMILEFAN-GATITA ANDREW- GIANY17-sayuri1707 Y Y A TODAS LAS QUE ME LEEN GRACIAS!


	10. cuando el llego albert

NOTAS: HOLA CHICAS AQUÍ YA LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO 10 QUE RAPIDO ¿NO? YA FATA POQUITO PARA EL FINAL GRACIAS EN VERDAD A TODAS POR SUS REVIEW POR LEERME CON TODO Y MIS DESORDENES Y ALAS QUE ME AGREGAN A "HISTORIA FAVORITA" GRACIAS TAMBIEN LES PIDO QUE NOSEAN MALA UN REVIEW NO LE CUESTA NADA ANADIE PORFA NO LO OLVIDEN Y AHORA SII ESTE CAP DEDICADO AMI Albert

CAPITULO 10: CUANDO EL LLEGO…Albert

Cuando tu llegaste todo era distinto siempre estuviste alado mío te amo tanto mas que a nadie en el mundo mi príncipe de la colina mi Albert mi amigo mi novio y pronto mi esposo mi felicidad es infinita todas mis heridas siento como se devanasen en el aire te amo no puedo decir mas tu que siempre estuviste conmigo…

Ya no importa cada noche que espere  
Cada calle o laberinto que crucé  
Porque el cielo ha conspirado en mi favor  
Y en un segundo de rendirme te encontré

Piel con piel  
El corazón se me desarma  
Me haces bien  
Enciendes luces en mi alma

Creo en ti  
Y en este amor  
Que me ha vuelto indestructible  
Que detuvo mi caída libre  
Creo en ti  
Y mi dolor se quedo kilómetros atrás  
Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz

El pasado es un mal sueño que acabo  
Un incendio que en tus brazos se apago  
Cuando estaba a medio paso de caer  
Mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz

Te seguí y rescribiste mi futuro  
Es aquí mi único lugar seguro

Creo en ti  
Y en este amor  
Que me ha vuelto indestructible  
Que detuvo mi caída libre  
Creo en ti  
Y mi dolor se quedo km atrás  
Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La fantástica mañana se asomaba por toda la mansión Candy se encontraba feliz por el viaje que realizaría hoy con Albert. Irían al hogar de pony a entregar la invitación de su boda y además vería como quedaría su amado hogar de pony entusiasmada Candy se levanto para ducharse y así cambiarse al estar lista se dirigí con Albert hacia la puerta y fueron al hogar de pony un clima agradable se podía notar el pasto verde y fresco niños corriendo por donde quiera y al fin su amado hogar de pony se visualizaba solo que ahora era distinto gracias las construcciones de Albert ahora se podía observar que era ya de dos pisos tenia la misma decoración sin embargó arriba se notaba un enorme letrero "el hogar de pony" Candy corría feliz extrañaba tanto aquel lugar mientras Albert la miraba con ternura

-es hermosa amor gracias

-este lugar es tu hogar princesa tenia que hacer algo por el

Dándose un suave y rápido beso fueron asta la puerta donde la hermana maría y la señorita pony se encontraban felices mirando ala joven pareja

-Candy pasa

-gracias señorita pony hermana María

Decía mientras las abrazaba emotivamente

-¿Qué se les ofrece?

-veníamos Albert y yo a entregarles las invitaciones de nuestra boda

-ho falta muy poco Candy que bien me hace escuchar eso Candy aquí hay alguien que te espera

-¡tom!

- te olvidabas de mi e Candy

-tom como crees el es Albert mi prometido Albert mi hermano tom

-mucho gusto

Desean mientras sonreían tom recordó a Anthony eran bastante parecidos una comida amena se dio entre todos mientras los niños corrían alrededor de los pastizales

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo

Paty y Anthony paseaban alegremente apenas llevaban días de conocerse y ya se llevaban muy bien. Archí y anni estaban también felices archí algo nervioso porque le pon pondría matrimonio hoy en la noche. Mientras que natzuki y Terry se llevaban muy bien eran novios y se amaban ya tanto se encontraban en el parque mientras Terry bromeaba con natzuki una mirada se veía que los observaba

-Terry siento que esa chica nos mira

Terry se volteo a ver era Susana sus ojos se veían llorosos mientras miraba ala hermosa pareja Terry se acerco asta a ella sorprendido mirando que ya podía dar algunos pasos

-¡Susana!

-Terry. Dijo Susana con tristeza

-ya veo que ya das pequeños pasos

-si asi es y yo veo que tienes novia

-se llama natzuki

-Terry yo…

Pero antes de que terminara se volteo y huyo de allí sus pensamientos estaba tan triste ella le había echo mucho daño a Terry y ahora su peor castigo era ese verlo tan feliz con su novia en cambio ella estaba sola y desgraciada para toda su vida.

La noche ya había caído anni se encontraba con Terry en una hermosa terraza mirando hacia su alrededor mientras miro como archí estaba algo nerviosos se inco ante ella

-anni ¿te casarías conmigo?

Anni estaba feliz atónita tantos sentimientos al mismo tiempo


	11. Chapter 11 el final prate 1

NOTAS: WOW CHICAS EMOS LLEGADO AL PENULTIMO CAPITULO MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS CHICAS QUE ME ACOMPAÑAN ME ACOMPAÑARON EN ESTE TRAYECTO ESTE FUE MI PRIMER FIC…GRACIAS POR ESOS INCREIBLES REVIEW QUE ME HICIERON ESTAR TAN FELIZ USTEDES SON LA INSPIRACION CHICAS RECUERDENLO PERO NO SE ME PREOCUPEN DESPUES DE ESTE FIC SIGUE UN AMOR FLORECIENDO VALE MUCHSISIMOSSSS ABRAZOS GRACIAS LECTORAS ENSERIO CADA CAPITULO ESTA ESCRITO PARA USTEDES POR UNA CHICA COMO USTEDES AQUÍ MI HUMILDE PRE FINAL MUCHA ATENCION LAS QUIERO Y NO SEAN TACAÑAS SOLO UN REVIEW Y ESTARE MAS QUE SATISFECHA (SI NO VEO REVIEW NO SUBIRE EL PROXIMO) NO CHICAS ERA BROMA YO NUNCA DEJARIA UNO INCOMPLETO PERO PORFAVOR ME DEPRIMIRE SIN SUS REVIEW LAS QUIERO Y RECUERDEN GRACIAS!

CAPITULO 11: UN FINAL parte 1

Un suspiro por parte de todos sonó ya solo faltaban cuatro días para la boda en la mansión Andrew se podía observar como Eloy apurada arreglaba detalles sobre la boda las invitaciones ya estaban echas incluyendo una para los legan aunque Albert no estuviera muy desacuerdo con esta decisión Candy caminaba feliz hacia las calles buscando algunos detalles la noche comenzó a caer y con ella Candy se ponía nerviosa sintiendo la presencia de alguien volteo su mirada y allí se encontró con Neil

-¡Neil!

-porque Candy te di oportunidades y nunca fuiste mía

-Neil yo solo quiero ser feliz y te deseo lo mismo

-no Candy mi elección esta echa necesitamos hablar acompáñame

Juntos caminaron asta llegar a un lugar lejano Candy miro algo tenebroso el lugar era una bodega bastante fea abandonada Neil comenzó

-Candy por favor ullamos

-no Neil yo amo a Albert

-así que esa es tu decisión Candy todavía la huérfana arribista desprecias ama hermano

-¡Elisa!

-primero era Anthony después Terry y ahora arribista Albert pero no te dejare salirte con la tuya huérfana

-Elisa suéltame

-no Candy hoy terminare contigo dolor de cabeza

Elisa la tomo dándole a oler por sorpresa un estupefaciente Candy callo desmayada Neil observaba todo en silencio pero el no estaba tan contento con lo que planeaba su hermanita

-Candy me as quitado todo en esta vida a Anthony a Terry y ahora a Albert

-no Elisa eso es mentira tu nunca los amaste

-así ¿tu que puedes saber?

-tu no los mas por favor Elisa

-no me importa si no son míos de nadie me oyes

-estas loca

-cállate zorra

Decía Elisa mientras la abofeteada

-¿Qué me aras?

-matarte mustia

-no!

-si dolorosamente te arrepentirás

-aun es tiempo Elisa de que cambies

-no

James decía a un hombre de negro

-haz lo que quieras con ella y después me traes la gasolina

Candy solo lloraba en silencio pensando en que no quedaba mas vida sin su Albert en que nunca tendría hijos ni un esposo… en que toda la vida ella siempre avía sufrido y ningún amor había podido ser

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Neil corría agitado ala mansión Andrew a avisar a Albert de los perversos planes de su hermana llegando agitado lo miro mientras decía

-Albert

Gritaba con toda su fuerza

-que ¿sucede Neil?

-Candy esta en peligro no hay tiempo que tal si ya es demasiado tarde Albert

-pero que paso Neil

Todos miraban atolondrados y con preocupación hacia todos lados Anthony miro con preocupación y le pregunto a niel

-¿Qué pasa habla Neil?

-mi hermana quiere quemar a Candy

-Anthony no hay tiempo

Decía Albert mientras salía corriendo hacia Candy su corazón palpitaba con fuerza ¿y se llegaba tarde? Anthony por su parte tomo el teléfono mientras marcaba a Terry el podría ir a ayudarlos el conosia que Elisa era capaz de todo

-Terry

-¿si diga?

-por favor ven pronto Candy esta en peligro

Un clic sonó mientras Terry soltaba la bocina los tres llegaron Albert sentía como su vida iba perdiendo el sentido Elisa se encontraba afuera de la bodega con una sonrisa de una verdadera demente y una pistola mientras caminaba hacia los tres

-¿Qué buscan a Candy? Jajá

-¿Qué le as echo Elisa?

-caya Terry a ti ni te importa lo que suceda con ella y tu Anthony su viejo amor Albert el ultimo a quien vio jajaja

-Elisa en donde esta

-esta en la bodega

Todos giraron la mirada hacia la bodega mientras la bodega se encontraba llena de humo aterrorizaros miraron como poder entrar

-a Terry lo olvidaba tenia una sorpresa para ti dije que me vengaría de ti así que pues digamos que Candy tiene compañía

-natzuki…

-exacto que listo

Albert se sentía devastado e impotente si razonar entro rápido ala bodega afuera un balazo se oyó Elisa le disparo a Anthony mientras Terry intentaba entrar por otra parte ninguno de los dos se habían percatado de que Anthony estaba desangrándose

-Candy te amo Candy

Gritaba desesperado Terry mirando entre el humo buscando a Candy

Por su parte Terry buscaba desesperado a natzuki….

NOTAS: ENEL PROXIMO CAPITULO EL GRAN FINAL QUE PASARA

¿SERA DEMASIADO TARDE PARA NATUKI Y PARA Candy? –Anthony RESISTIRA

¿Elisa LOGRARA SU COMETIDO?...NO SE PIERDAN EL GRAN FINAL ENEL PROXIMO CAPITULO CHICAS LAS ESPERO…


	12. Chapter 12 un final parte 2

NOTAS: HOLA CHICAS ESTE ES EL GRAN FINAL MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESTAR CONMIGO EN TODO MOMENTO DE ESTA HISTORIA CUANDO EL LLEGO…¿ERA DEMASIADO TARDE? SIGANME LEYENDO LAS QUIERO MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA AGRADESER EL QUE ESTEN AQUÍ LEYENDOME AMIS LECTORAS TODAS LAS QUIERO NO LO OLVIDEN Y AQUÍ EN MI ESPACIO NO OLVIDEN SEIMPRE BUSCAR UN NUEVO FIC ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EL FINAL EL CORAZON SE ME ROMPIO AL ESCRIBIR FIN PERO…ALGUN ESTO SOLO ES EL COMIENZO LAS QUIERO Y GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS

CAPITULO 12: UN FINAL parte 2

Las llamas cubrían toda la bodega el humo se veía y aturdía Albert y Terry estaban desesperados era como si una parte de su corazón no estuviera allí Albert corría como un loco buscando por toda la enorme bodega el humo cubría toda la bodega Terry en otra parte buscaba a natzuki ella había llegado como un ángel a su vida se había convertido en su mundo en la única dueña de su corazón un grito se alcanzo a escuchar de natzuki

-¡Terry te amo! Asta la muerte lo are

Terry corrió con desesperación asta encontrarse con natzuki la miro un minuto y natzuki se quemaba el tiempo…

Nunca valoramos realmente los minutos tan valiosos con esa persona que quieres asta que algo ocurre cada segundo se convierte en una lagrima un minuto es un tiempo de vida un tiempo de compartir con esa persona…

-natzuki te amo mas que a nadie cásate conmigo

Decía mientras la sostuvo entre su brazos natzuki miro con ternura mientras caía inconsciente

-natzuki por favor no…

Albert buscaba a Candy mientras ella reflexionaba

Cuando el llego.. una luz a mi vida un rayito de esperanza te amo mas que a nada en este mundo tu y yo siempre fuimos solo tu y yo te amo Albert

Las flamas comenzaban a abarcar todo en cuanto Candy las vio tan cerca el estaba ahí como siempre para salvarla

-Candy

Al salir de la bodega Albert se percato de que Terry estaba ahí adentro aun la bodega iba a explotar en cualquier momento recargando a Candy en el piso se dirigió ala bodega en donde atrapado entre las llamas distinguió a su amigo

-Terry

-Albert ayúdame

-ahora

Albert dio un salto yendo por Terry…

Mientras Candy se encontraba algo sofocada por el fuego alcanzo a distinguir a Anthony tirado en el suelo derramando sangre

-Anthony. Decía llorando Candy

-Candy estas bien ahora si puedo estar tranquilo

-no Anthony tu tienes una vida

Candy tomo una pañoleta cubriendo la herida la ambulancia llegaba pronto recogiendo a Anthony y a natzuki llevándolos a un hospital cercano en el hospital el doctor salió mirando a Terry y a los familiares de Anthony

-natzuki esta bien solo necesita descansar y Anthony también pero menciona un nombre

-¿Cuál doctor díganos?

-Paty

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

Elisa corría huyendo de todo y de todos la noche ya había caído se encontraba en un lugar bastante raro había caminado por horas estaba perdida mirando hacia atrás se comenzaba a asustar mientras comenzaba a oír ruidos una víbora comenzando a salir se acercaba a ella mientras ella intentaba huir tropezando por una drama golpeándose en la cabeza con una rama

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

Ya había pasado cuatro días todos estaban mejores….

-¡Candy estas muy nerviosa!

-lose anni losiento

-no te muevas ya es tarde Candy anni

-calma Paty exageras

-anni apúrale por favor

Los nervios carcomían a Candy mientras las amigas la arreglaban su vestido era hermoso un poco mas cortos que los vestidos cotidianos llegándole a la espinilla de un blanco muy bello dejando al descubierto sus brazos su corte era como en corazón de la parte de arriba abajo contenía tres hermosos desplegos o flequillos como los de piñatas abajo estaba algo ampón la parte de arriba hacia lucir sus curvas en su velo le llegaba a los hombros tenia bordado pequeñas flores su tocado del pelo era una hermosa tira con su cabellos suelto mostrando sus rebeldes chinos estaba maquillada perfectamente con pasos algo temerosos tomada de los brazos de tom caminaba hacia el altar la boda era en escocia ya que ahí pensaban que era el mejor lugar ala aire libre con la naturaleza todos miraban feliz ala parejita anni se encontraba alado de archí feliz sentada asta el principio alado de Paty y Anthony después estaba natzuki con Terry la señorita pony la hermana maría y todos sus seres queridos continuando asta el altar llegando Albert la miro fijamente estaba hermosa sus miradas se encontrados ambos muy nerviosos el padre inicio la ceremonia todos miraban felices era el turno de los padrinos de lazo ahí pasaron anni y archí mirando feliz ala pareja le colocaron su hermoso lazo después fue el turno de los de anillos Terry y natzuki por ultimo los de mirra que eran Anthony y Paty la ceremonia continuaba con mucha emoción el padre los miro era hora de sus votos primero era el turno de Albert

-"yo Albert Andrew prometo amarte respetarte acompañarte en enfermedades carencias hasta que la muerte nos separe te amo Candy watt"

-Albert yo Candy waith prometo amarte respetarte acompañarte siempre asta que la muérete nos separe

Los dos de miraron cuando el padre dijo

-puede besar ala novia

Los novios se miraron uniéndose en un beso profundo mientras todos aplaudían dirigiéndose asta la hermosa fiesta en donde todos bailaban alegremente menos Neil que a lo lejos los miraba con tristeza y claro también Susana pero esta miraba a Terry Susana camino al pasillo topándose inesperadamente con Susana mirándose ambos a los ojos

-perdona. Dijo en tono algo triste Susana

-tu disculpa. Decía Neil mirándola después pensando en que era muy bella

-soy Neil leegan y tu?

-soy Susana marlow

-mucho gusto Susana

-¿y tu que eres de aquí ¿

-un familiar légano

-aa yo vengo por Terry

-tu eres la actriz

-no ya no ahora soy inútil

-no digas eso tu eres hermosa

La cena continuo amena bastante tranquila Albert y Candy bailaban felices mirándose con profundo amor la noche llego cuando decidieron comenzar su luna de miel subidos a auto mientras todos se despedían felices de ellos… en un una pequeña cabaña llena de naturaleza Candy y lbert se miraban profundamente mientras Albert se dirijuia a ella

-¿tienes hambre?

-no mucha

La tomo por la sintura dándole pequeños besos bajando asta el cuello iniciando una nuav historia de amor….

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo

te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo

Si me buscas tú a mí

Me podrás encontrar...

Yo te espero aaaquí, si sí

Este es mi lugar.

Si quieres reír

descubre la alegría de soñar,

Un mundo de aventuras sin igual,

Junto a mí... a tú amiga candy.

Si te sientes solo recurre a mi,

te estaré esperando aquí...

Cuéntame tu historia y te alegrará

saber que una amiga tendrás...

Buscame, sígueme, llámame Candy

busca mi camino sígueme

rie como Candy

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Unos años después… tantas cosas que habían pasado los últimos años desde momentos tristes asta unos muy felices como la devastadora muerte de la señorita pony pero que con ayuda de Albert Candy logro superarlo pero principalmente un álbum de momentos felices como de la boda de natzuki y Terry que Paty se hubiera comprometido con Anthony la boda de anni y archí un poco después de la de natzuki y Terry el nuevo comienzo del noviazgo de Neil y Susana y el mas feliz el embarazo de Candy y Albert que después de una hermosa luna de miel se había dado todos se encontraban en la mesa festejando el embarazo de ambos a también de anni aunque ella tenia menos tiempo que Candy

-muchas felicidades tío y Candy

-gracias Anthony

-¿ya saben que será?

-el doctor dice que seguro es niño Terry faltas tu y natziki jajá

-esperemos que ya pronto tarzan pecosa tus hijos tendrán tus pecas

Todos rieron al unísono en cuanto Candy percibió un dolor estaba por nacer

-rápido al hospital Albert

-si natzuki Candy princesa aguanta

Todos corrían hasta el hospital para presenciar el nacimiento del pequeño la tía abuela Eloy muy orgullosa mirando al pequeño con ojos como los de Albert sonrisa como la de Candy y cabello como su papa

-¿Cómo se llamara?

-estev

Mientras todos mostraban una enorme sonrisa

FIN

GRACIAS A TODASSS AUNQUE ESTA HISTORIA AYA ACABADO NO OLVIDEN REVIEW GRACIAS POR SU APOLLO A Y Elisa ¿Qué FUE DE ELLA? MURIO INTENTANDO HUIR DE LA VIBORA CAYENDO AUN PRESIPICIO NUNCA MAS SE SUPO DE ELLA GRACIAS LAS QUIERO ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO ESTE FINAL COMO YO AL ESCRIBIRLO LAS AMO


End file.
